I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual beacon used for identifying obstructions.
II. Description of the Related Art
Dual beacons for navigational and safety purposes are known in the art. Among prior art patents is U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,666 issued Oct. 13, 1992 to Radford et al for "Light Beacon For Marking Tall Obstructions". The Radford et al patent does not disclose or suggest a hinged structure found in the present application for positioning two beacons. Also there is no showing or suggestion in Radford et al of a light beam pattern provided in the present application. Also, the present application has a custom tube socket structure not found in Radford et al or any other known prior art.